


Leaking the filling

by manekineko77



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Drabble, KakaIru Month 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manekineko77/pseuds/manekineko77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 5 of KakaIru month, because the prompt was too good to pass up.</p><p>~~June 5~~<br/>Tumblr Prompt:<br/><em>me: I'm queen of hell I'm the baddest bitch look at my eyebrows</em><br/><em>friends: shhhh u are the world's tiniest puff pastry</em><br/><em>me: I WILL FIGHT</em><br/><em>friends: stop before u leak strawberry filling</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaking the filling

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I don't do titles well.

It's frustrating how his friends and colleagues don't take him seriously when he's uncontrollably angry... how they think he's just throwing a tantrum. In their eyes he is still a baby, a gawky boy trying too hard to project the aura and authority of those more than twice his age. It's not that they don't acknowledge him professionally - he's proven himself as the best in his profession, regarded widely with respect and even fear. Perhaps it's exactly because he can be chillingly fearsome when he needs to (and that has served him well in many a mission) that they fail to understand how incoherent he gets when the source of his anger is personal. Truth to be told, he very rarely stays around other people when he gets angry like that - he hates to show that weak side of his even to his friends. And he knows if he keeps up the argument for just a little longer his voice will crack, he'll tear up and make a spectacle of himself.

So he does the one thing that will help him vent the frustrated anger - goes to tear apart one of the less popular training grounds. Doton techniques don't come naturally to him, so the focus and energy required quickly sap his anger and leave him pleasantly spent. He's almost starting to relax when he's alerted to another man's presence - Naruto's sensei, of all people. He should be mortified by his lack of attentiveness in not noticing the man earlier (judging from the ironic eyebrow, he witnessed at least some of the venting), but mostly he's embarrassed by exhibiting such lack of control in front of someone he... respects. A fellow sensei, yeah, that's what embarrassing him. Not the way his mouth goes just a bit dry when he notices him around Konoha. Not the giddiness whenever he's invited for a cup of tea to share stories of Naruto. Not at all.

The sensei smiles at him now, wryly commenting on a hard day and quickly adding that he himself intended to release some extra energy today. It seems both of them had similarly shitty day and decided to deal with it in a similarly destructive manner. Only, as there is not much of the training field left to destroy, the other man ends up cleaning up after him, much to his compounded embarrassment. He lends a hand, of course, and to make up for ruining his ground-upheaving plans, invites the sensei for maccha and some dango. The invitation is accepted with flattering enthusiasm, and the two of them stroll towards the shop considering which dango flavours to try. The one with strawberry filling proved to be disappointingly bubble-gum tasting, so they end up agreeing that classic anko and maccha dango are the best after all. Somehow they also end up agreeing on a dinner date in that nice fish restaurant serving salmon and kabocha sauteed in shoyu...

The way to a man's heart may truly lead through his stomach. Luckily, there is no lack of good eateries around Konoha.

**Author's Note:**

> To K., for introducing me to the best (and only) dango shop in our city, and for inviting me out for a dinner featuring a salmon-squash thingie. Which was yummy.


End file.
